Not So Helpless
by Mei.EndofStory
Summary: Victor Creed lost the most important thing to him a long time ago. Since then he's been only a shadow of what he once was, now completely controlled by the animal within. Can this mutant be just what he needs? Victor CreedxOC
1. The X Team

The larger feral grinned, a sharp incisor slipping over his bottom lip. His steel grey eyes roamed over the other passengers and the nails on his right hand tapped his knee repeatedly. To some it might have looked like a nervous tick or that he and airplanes didn't get along. The feral next to him shifted his weight so he leaned farther against the wall, his head turned to look at his brother.

"Victor. Relax." His words were quiet, and rumbled in his chest.

Victor turned to him, his eyes gleaming and grinned wider. Both incisors slipped over his lip and the feral that spoke to him could see his nails grow slightly into claws. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end in the anticipation that something might happen. They stared at each other for quite some time before Victor spoke.

"I am relaxed Jimmy." But his body said otherwise.

Victor's shoulders were squared, like the perfect soldier he was. His muscles were drawn tight readying him to spring into action, the veins in his neck stood out. Jimmy could _smell _how excited Victor was for the prospect of battle. It was pulsing off of him in waves. It stank of _bloodlust, power and war. _

"Logan's right, Creed, you need to relax. I mean, we wouldn't want you to break a nail."

Creed's head snapped away from his brother to the man sitting across from him. His grin disappeared replaced with a sneer and a growl could be heard forming in his chest. His nails slid completely from hiding and he laced his fingers together.

"If you were smart, Wade, you'd keep your fucking mouth shut. Don't want me breaking a nail in you." His voice came out in a purr, but it was laced with an undercurrent that clearly read danger.

Wade's twin blades were unsheathed in less than three seconds and pointed towards Creed's neck. At the same time Creed moved causing both blades to stab him through his palms. He hissed in pain squeezing the blades into his hands tighter. With a sharp tug he pulled them from Wade's hands and growled ripping them from his own. He tossed them to the floor, his palms healing over, blood drying quickly.

Everyone was silent, even Wade's loud mouth found it better to be silent. Creed's breathing was heavy and Logan could smell just how much the blood, even his own, was affecting him. He slowly moved his hand and placed it on his brothers shoulder. He could feel his brothers body tense even more, his muscles rippled beneath his hand. Creed was ready for a fight, he wanted one.

"Mr. Creed. Please calm down."

All eyes drifted to Stryker who sat relaxed on the other end of the plane. He gave Creed a look but he could give two shits about what Stryker wanted about now. Creed shrugged Logan's hand off. His eyes still heavily lidded he leaned back in his seat and grinned again. His claws returned closer to his fingertips and he placed his hands behind his head. Kicking up his feet, which forced Wade to move over, he sighed.

"Bastard." Wade whispered, grabbing up his blades.

"Just keep talking boy. It's easier for a cat to catch your tongue." Creed purred darkly.

Wade grinned and stuck his tongue out tauntingly. Logan shook his head as did everyone else. It seemed as though Wade was just asking to be killed. Creed chuckled moving his hands to cross his chest and kicked Wade sharply in the side with the toe of his boot. The young man made a sharp 'omph'.

"So did you see Fred's new tattoo?" Wraith asked obviously diffusing any farther tension.

Logan looked over and indeed, Fred carried another tattoo. The woman was thin, with pronounced breasts. Her red hair was swept back in a ponytail and under her the name 'Vicky' could be read. Logan laughed, shaking his head. Dukes had a way with women, but it just wasn't a very good way.

"Why would you do that Dukes?" He asked.

"I love her." Dukes replied.

"You said that about the last three and you only meet her last night!" Wade added quickly.

"This one I'm sure of. She's just like me." He said, face heating up.

"What? Ugly and fat?" Wade quipped.

Dukes rose quickly, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Sit down Freddie. Learn to keep yourself under control." Wade said, adding a wink.

Agent Zero looked to Stryker who nodded his head. Zero quickly pulled out his gun and before Wade could react had placed two bullets just below his right ear as warning shots. The rumbling laughter from Creed indeed confused everyone.

"You missed man. A little more to the left and it would have been a perfect shot."

Zero shot him an exasperated look. Wade shot him an angry look before smiling again. Wade slowly pulled his blades from behind his back again and allowed them to sit across his lap. Creed allowed his claws to grow just as slowly, the bloodlust in his eyes did not go unnoticed by everyone. Creed let a growl form and settle in his chest as a way of warning of what to come. Stryker sighed loudly.

"If you don't calm down, I'm going to be forced to punish you." He said.

Without replaced blades or retracting claws both nodded their heads and settled back down, refusing to look at each other. Logan and Creed could smell the tension and taste the nerves, it still made Creed antsy. The great thing about being a feral, you always knew more than everyone else. Finally everything had calmed and the plane was peaceful.

Wraith pulled his hat over his eyes, leaning back in his seat, soft snores leaving his lips not long after. Bradley concentrated on a single light allowing it to flicker on and off. Dukes rubbed his beefy fingers over his fresh tattoo grunting under his breath, most probably about Wade. Agent Zero disassembled and reassembled his guns to give him something to do. Logan cracked his neck and stretched his body following Wraith into sleep. Creed kept his eyes closed and senses open, just waiting for the opportunity to beat Wade to a bloody pulp. Only Wade was dumb enough to destroy the peace with one simple question.

"So really? What do you mean she's just like you? There isn't anything else to you but fat and ugly."


	2. Helpless Frails

Logan was the first off the plane. He promised himself to have nothing to do with his teams petty fights. Though he was becoming very frustrated with a certain loud mouth asshole, he didn't see the point in fighting him all of the time but Victor did. Soon after the second comment about Dukes' new woman, he explained to Wade what he had meant.

Apparently Vicky was a mutant with incredible strength and endurance. Dukes was pleased that he had someone to share his life with and not have to worry about harming her, something Logan secretly envied as he told them about her. It was hard for Logan to find a woman and not harm her when the animal in him wanted to take control. When Dukes finished explaining most everyone congratulated him, to which he seemed pleased.

That's when Logan had smelled the change. Wade shifted his weight slightly closer to Victor and eagerness stained the air. He was sure Victor had smelled it to.

"Well. Doesn't that sound nice Creed? He found himself a _willing_ woman. That he intends _not_ to hurt."

Before anyone could have blinked, Creed had Wade up against the wall. His nails pressed into the younger mans neck, drawing blood. The snarls that left his lips had everyone truly worried for Wade, that maybe he had finally just gone too far. Creed pressed nails even deeper into his neck. Wade's breath hitched in his throat and he grabbed at Creeds hand with both of his own. No one had to be a feral to smell the bloodlust.

"You better be careful about what you say boy." He spat tightening his grip again.

Logan had reached forward but Victor turned deadly eyes on him, "Back up Jimmy. This has nothing to do with you."

And so he had; he sat back down in his seat, rolled his shoulders and let his brother do whatever the _fuck_ he wanted. His brother had been right, half of the things Victor did had nothing to do with him, yet he allowed himself to feel like they did. Victor had always protected him when they were younger. He only wanted to protect Victor from himself; Victor hadn't been himself in a long time. Whatever Victor had said to Wade shut him up for the remainder of the ride; then again it could have been the pressure on his throat.

Which is what Logan was thinking about as he walked into the large living room they all shared. He threw himself down on one of the couches allowing his body to stretch and his joints to crack. Victor strode in seconds later throwing his large trench coat over the back of his favorite chair and sat down.

"Hey Jimmy?" He asked casually.

"Yeah Victor?" Jimmy responded.

It was silent, only the sound of their heavy breathing. Victor's grin grew his eyes flashing dangerously. He contemplated on what he wanted to tell his younger brother. _'Mind your own fucking business from now on,' _sounded about right but just as he opened his mouth to speak the others walked into the room, minus Wade.

"You did a number on Wade tonight Creed," Wraith commented, "Doctor says he won't be able to talk for a few hours."

"Yeah." He answered non-commenting.

"Yeah, you punctured something but it shouldn't take too long to heal. You should have just strangled him." Wraith finished.

Creed grinned, "I've been thinking about it."

The room fell into a comfortable silence. The TV flickered from channel to channel finally settling on a news piece about mutant/human relations. The balding man speaking opposed mutant emigration into human society. _'Stupid, fucking useless, frails.'_ Creed growled.

"Wonder what mission we're to do next?" Dukes asked.

"We can only guess." Wraith said sarcastically.

"Personally, I'm hoping it involves a bit of tail." Creed added.

"When are you going to settle down, man?" Bradley asked, instantly he regretted it.

Creeds smirk grew, incisors slipping over his lip. He placed a finger to his chin, taking on a thoughtful look. That was a stupid question and even though Bradley had asked, he knew it was too. The look in Creeds eyes as he turned back to Bradley made him gulp nervously. No one usually questioned Creed about his choices; it always ended badly for them. His personal life stayed personal.

"You think there are any frails out there that enjoy bleeding and violence as much as I do?" Even at the mention of it his cock twitched in his pants.

The question didn't need to be answered. There was no way anyone could answer it. It boiled down to, _'If there's a frail that enjoys bleeding to almost death and being fucked at the same time, violently, then point the way.' _Creed was almost sure to never find a frail with those specifics, ever, and since he wouldn't then he got what he wanted by way of force. Something he relished, watching those frails eyes realize that they weren't going to make it out alive. Listening to their screams and pleads, that if he let them live, they would do anything for him. All frails were the same and Creed had no time for them past his own needs.

Logan could smell his brother's arousal and bloodlust. The two went hand in hand for Victor. There had been a time, so long ago, were Victor had been _normal_ or as close as he had ever been to it. He watched him stand and stretch, pulling his arms through his long jacket. Victor looked at Logan giving him a smirk, Logan knew what his brother was going to do all too well. He looked away from him as did everyone else. They all knew what Victor was going to do and not one of them dared to stop him.

"Jimmy." Logan looked at his brother.

"Yeah Victor?"

"You should join me." His grin was sickening.

"I'm fine Victor."

"Suit yourself."

With that Creed turned and stalked out of the door shutting it roughly behind him. He passed General Stryker's office and contemplated on telling him what he was going to do. _'Just so the man didn't worry,'_ he chucked to himself but in the end didn't care what Stryker had to say to him at the moment. His mind was on one goal, to find a female frail and get rid of his animal instincts.

* * *

He left base, entering the surrounding woods. Like the animal he was he leapt on all fours to the closest city. His need for release tightened his body even more as he entered the semi-large city. The smell of so many _weak _frails intoxicated him and it took all of his control not to maul the next one to walk by him. Creed followed his nose when _someone's_ scent hit him harshly.

The frail smelled delicious and Creed wasn't one to deny himself anything if he wanted it. His pants tightened as he imagined what the frails blood would taste like as he pounded into her mercilessly. He followed the smell of her until he reached a strip club. Creed didn't like places were attention could be drawn but shrugged his shoulders and entered the club anyway. Lined against one of the walls were private booths, in the center of the room a stage and a pole with many comfortable chairs placed around it, to the right of it all were couches and arm chairs looking cozy and inviting. A small bar was placed off to one side.

A man with a greying beard walked up to Creed, a nervous smile placed upon his lips. Obviously the man was uncomfortable with him being there, not that he cared. Creed grimaced openly as the man finally stopped to stand next to him. Whatever the man wanted to speak to him about was of no importance to Creed. He wanted to find the frail he came in for and then he would leave.

"How may we help you Sir?" The man asked.

Creed looked at him then away again. His eyes roamed over all of the frails again and he sniffed the air gingerly. His eyes and nose locked in on a small red-head who was working behind the bar. _'How unusual,'_ Creed thought, more often than not male frails worked behind the bars. He turned back to the nervous man and grinned, allowing his teeth to show. The man swallowed as silently as he could but Creed could still here it.

"Does the pretty little red-head behind the counter _work_?" He asked carefully.

"Sara? No, no, no! She is just our little barista." The man replied fingers twisting around themselves.

"Then I'll only need a few drinks." And with that Creed made his way to the bar and sat down.

The frail looked up at him, her eyes roaming over his body without regret. Creed could see the blush forming on her neck and cheeks when she looked back down. She quickly finished the drink she was making, handing it to a skimpy blonde with obvious fake breasts. As he continued to stare she straightened herself up and looked him back in the eyes. He noticed hers were a dark forest green and her skin a smooth ivory color.

"Can I help you?" She asked, holding her head up.

Creed grinned and leaned closer to her, folding his hands in front of himself, "I'm thinking you can."

The woman blushed again and he added a wink for good measure. She took a deep breath, blush still in place, and locked eyes with him again. She seemed like she was doing her best to not be put off by him. He grinned; this frail was just too much fun, already trying to defy him. He would take his time to break her good and slow.

"Anything you want to drink or eat?" She asked forcefully.

"I can think if a few things I'd like to eat." He purred.

She glared at him hotly but not out of anger, "Can I get you a beer?"

_'Now that was more like it,'_ Creed thought to himself and nodded. She reached under the counter and pulled out a beer, popping off the cap she handed it to him. He took it from her and finished it in a few short gulps. Placing it back on the counter he grinned wildly. The frail was confused but he could also smell just how aroused she was by him. He let his hand settle over hers when she reached for the empty bottle, but only for moment. Her arousal spiked as she grabbed another beer and placed in front of him. This was just going to be too easy, maybe she wasn't really worth it, but the twitch in his pants reminded him just how much of a release this would be.

"You're wet." He stated with a soft sniff in the air.

The frail let out a small gasp and her blush returned tenfold. She lowered her eyes and fumbled with another order. The man sat at the far end of the bar, hunched over, as if trying to hide himself. _'All worked up over nothing,'_ Creed grinned to himself as he placed a second empty bottle back on the counter. She took it and replaced it without as much as a glance in his direction. He let out a soft growl of annoyance and her eyes met his again.

"When do you get off?" He asked her gently.

She glanced at the clock and Creed figured she was weighing her options. She could lie and say she had work for much longer than she did or she could tell him the truth and see just what he had in store for her. He knew she would pick the latter. He could almost see what she was thinking. Going home to write in her diary that she had sex with a mysterious and wild man and begin to plan their life together.

"In about twenty minutes." She said eagerly.

"Sounds great," He purred, "I'll wait here."

She smiled and nodded handing him another beer. Her scent was driving him mad. He didn't know if he would be able to take his time to break her as he watched her body move. She was teasing him by leaning too far over and brushing her fingers on the backs of his hands whenever she got the chance. He did not like frails to tease him, they did not have power over him, it was a false security. She soon left from behind the bar and made her way to a door reading, _'Workers Only.'_ Creed grinned as he heard her heart beat increase and smelled her arousal grow from behind the door.

She was back in a matter of seconds, coat being pulled on and purse dangling from one hand carelessly. He watched with careful interest as she slid in step next to him. He decided to not bother with romancing her, there would be no point in a few moments. As they exited the strip club, the manager gave him an almost heated glare, to which he smirked again. When they reached outside Creed drew in another deep breath. Her scent filled his nose and he tilted his head to the left, watching her. He noticed quickly that her hair was not natural and dark roots had started to grow in. Her dark forest eyes had tints of murky brown and her skin wasn't as soft looking in the harsh lighting.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, and he could tell she was trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

* * *

_"So, where are we going?" She asked, the eagerness in her voice dripping, her eyes sparkled brightly up at him._

_"For a stroll." _

* * *

"For a stroll." He said leaving no room for more conversation.

He led her to a quiet area in the docks at the edge of the city and chuckled darkly to himself that she did not notice until it was too late. He stopped walking and turned to her, grasping her shoulder roughly. She squeaked and stared up at him with large, scared eyes. Her fear spiked almost consuming the sweet smell of her and he grinned. He allowed his claws to sink slowly into her arm and her small squeak turned into a whimper.

"What're you doing?" She tried to demand as she jerked her arm away from his grasp.

Creed brought his hand to his lips and licked the blood off one of his nails, "I'm just getting a taste frail."

Her eyes widened farther and she turned to run. His rumbling laughter haunted her through the empty buildings around them. He watched her go; he wanted her to think she could get away; wanted her to taste freedom before he went and destroyed any of it that she had left. As she rounded a corner out of sight he figured it was best to start the chase. On all fours he followed the smell of her, catching up rather quickly he gripped her arm and allowed his claws to sink deep into her flesh. She let out a cry of pain and he pulled her back into him. He placed a hand over her mouth and she gasped as his erection pressed into her back.

"Feel that frail? It's going to be fun." He purred in her ear and he smelled her fresh tears spill.

Dragging her into the closest dock house he found some rope and tied her hands together tightly. A hook hung from the ceiling not to far back into the room and he placed her so she could barely stand. Creed circled his prey, lashing out to rip the clothes from her skin not caring if he marred her. Her screams and whimpers rung, music to his ears, and he grew even more excited. Once she was completely naked before him and her cries were barely audible was when the real fun began.

He cut intricate designs into her skin and licked his lips as her blood spilled out, staining her body a rich red, just like her hair. She thrashed, trying to kick him, trying to escape his claws. He grabbed her from behind and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. Blood filled his mouth and he lapped at the wound. Her arousal returned and she arched her back. One hand rubbed her stomach gently in false security and with one swift movement he thrust into her. She let out a scream as he continued painfully. She tightened around him, control slipping and he cut deep into her hips.

He could feel her body stretch and rip which caused the animal in him to break free. He came with a loud growl of release and drove his claws in deeper. When he pulled back from her she was barely breathing. Her body was a mess of blood, sweat and tears. He turned her to face him and he could see in her eyes that she had given up. _'Pity,' _he thought, _'she had seemed so into it.' _He reached up and his hand closed in around her neck. For a moment it seemed as though she would put up a fight, but in the end she looked down in defeat. He laughed openly as his nails cut into her neck killing her. No, Victor Creed had no time for helpless frails.

* * *

Creed sat on some boxes deciding on what he should do with her. He could leave her body there and have the dock workers find her the next morning or clean up his mess. Stryker would prefer the latter. Just so he didn't have to defend Creed's ass again against the people bent on punishing him for what he had done. He chuckled at the idea of making Stryker's life hell. For some reason that man had not killed him yet. Not that killing him would be easy, no one knew how yet, but he had done so many things and gotten away with it. It made no sense to the logical side of his brain but the animal in him told him not to question it.

The sun was beginning to set and he was sure that he had missed some important training, not that he really cared. Creed prided himself on being the best and he was. No matter how bad of a situation he was in he could always make it work in his favor. Jimmy always told him it just had to be his luck but he didn't believe in luck. The frails stench brought him back from his musings and he figured he'd help Stryker out, just this once.

He pulled her body down and tossed her over his shoulder. He snarled to himself when her blood soaked the shoulder of his coat. He made is way outside and to the edge of the ocean. For a moment he thought of weighing her down but figured he didn't care if they found her body, his DNA wouldn't be able to be traced anyway. So much for helping out Stryker. He tossed her over and grinned when he heard the body make a _'plop'_ sound.

He turned around walking back into the warehouse. He figured if he left her blood that would make quite a sight for whoever found it. He chuckled allowing it to rumble through his chest. He wondered what Jimmy would think to see him like this, as an _animal_. He wondered what _she_ would think seeing him, as an _animal_. He shook his head with an angry, dismissive snort and stormed out of the dock house back to base.


End file.
